scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Mastablasta
Mastablasta is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. ''Gregory & friends encounter these enemies inside Mercury Caves. Physical Appearance Mastablasta appears to be a somewhat dead, blue skeletal remains of a creature that roams in water when encountered outside of battle. It has a long, bone-like mouth (or snout) with two horn-like tusks, a triangular hole that makes the nose, rib caged bones, curved bones at its back that almost forms a ribbon, four spikes at the side ends of the back that somewhat resembles a submarine engine with two arrows at the sides, and arrows that line up as a star between the ribbon-shaped curved bones. It also has four bones that circle them. When hit, its eye pupils glow blue, like their body color. It may be possible that they are water-like semi-versions of a mastodon. Development The inspiration of this drawing was based off Mastadoom and Mastablasta, which are enemies from the ''Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars. Its name also comes from Mastablasta, which was an unused enemy from that game. Attacks Mastablasta mainly attacks Gregory & co. by using their tusks. It also uses some special moves, like Water Shot, Ice Blast, Bone Blast, Crystal Drop, and Acupressure. Water Shot hits the foe with a shot full of water. It also causes the Flinch status. Ice Blast hits the foe with a shot of chunked ice. This move may slow the foe's Speed by one level. Bone Blast fires a blast from a single bone. Crystal Drop drop crystals on one target. It may cause the Flinch status. Acupressure boosts a random stat up sharply. When facing a Mastablasta in battle, they won't be alone. Mastablastas don't fight with their own kind. Instead, it will help fight alongside other allies. Also, they are more likely to use more special attacks. Because Mastablastas has high HP,they are tough to take out as well as having high Defense. However, their Special Attack and Special Defense aren't as high as their Attack and Defense, as well as low Speed, so it is best to take them out using special attacks. Like skeletons, Mastablastas are resistant to grass, fire, and lightning attacks, due to their environment and their appearance, so using Leafy, Leafia, Dripper, Fire, Emberette, Wolfember, or Wolfette's special moves will be useless. However, they are weak against metallic attacks, which would be best to use Haley's special attacks to take them out. A stronger relative of Mastablasta is named Glum Smog, an enemy that Gregory and co. will encounter in Evil's Dimension, the Miasma Realm. There is also a stronger relative of the two called Tuskegen, which Gregory and co. will encounter at the Challenge Tower. The differences is that Tuskegens are gray colored, and, instead of black eyes, theirs are bright white, along with their glowing black pupil eye coloring when hit. Trivia *Their Mind Thought may be used for a real life quote. *Mastablasta could be related towards another enemy named Banisher, which is another skeletal species. *Mastablastas are also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Skeletal Beings Category:Odd-Looking Creatures Category:Challenge Tower Enemies